Nighttime Activities
by DetoxAngel
Summary: Goku is hard to wake and Goten and Gohan just can't resist...incest, of course. DON'T DO IT TO YOURSELF PEOPLE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT. GokuXGotenXGohan. Couldn't fit 3 pairings in.


This fic is in response to a request two of my reviewers put in, and you know I just couldn't turn it down. ;) I wanted to say thanks for the hot idea, Nix and CrimsonTide and say a very loud HELLO to deadlysins, Narutolovr and Yami Naru. They are my best reviewers. I am coming out with more fics soon, and I may even be coming out with a G/CC fic, thanks to the influences of Kinoha. (Her fic "Pleasing You" was very hot).

Nighttime Activities

Fourteen year old Goten and 20 year old Gohan were curious. They just had to know. See if it was true; maybe even get "lucky". They kept their curiosity to themselves. It just wouldn't be as much fun if anyone else knew. Goten slinked out of the bedroom he and his older brother shared and into the dark hallway. Gohan was close behind, daring Goten to go first.

"I don't see why I have to go first." He muttered in annoyance.

"Because it was your idea!" Gohan hissed, pushing him to move faster.

Goten squinted in the darkness, hoping he didn't end up in front of the staircase. Tiptoeing down the hall, he stopped abruptly and Gohan bumped into him, sucking his teeth. "Dumb ass, you could have warned me."

"Just shut up, he might hear you." They silently stalked into the room. The window cast a dull but alarming glow on the sneaky boys but they crept passed the pile of clothes in the center of the room and stopped in front of the bed. The sleeping figure snored soundly, completely unaware of the two pair of smoldering, curious eyes on it.

Goten sucked in a breath. "What now?" It was all Gohan could do not to smack him across the head.

"You idiot, you had the bright idea to come here and---

"Shhh!!!" Goten beckoned silently, placing a finger over his lips and grabbing Gohan's hand. "You're going to do it first."

Gohan gulped but let the younger boy guide his hand to rest on the heaving chest of the sleeping figure. He hummed a bit with fear and arousal, instantly becoming excited by the touch. The figure did not move, nor did Goten let his hand go. The teenage demi Saiyan smirked and allowed his older sibling's hand to slip out of his grasp. Wanting a feel for himself, he shamelessly went straight for the center of the covers and squeezed, groping to find what he was looking for.

"Damn it Goten, you keep molesting him like that and he's gonna wake up, you jerk!"

Goten licked his lips and continued to feel his prize through the thin blanket. "Relax Gohan, he won't wake up. And if he does, we'll just hide."

'_Yeah, that's what we'll do, hide! Hide where?!' _Gohan thought frantically. For all of his complaining, he himself was being a classic perv, running his hands up the firm chest to play with a nipple. Oh, how he could feel himself harden. Delicious sensations seeped through him and his arm skimmed Goten's and grabbed it.

Feeling Goten's hand stroking up and down made Gohan want to experience it too, so he carefully pushed his little brothers hand out of the way and lightly traced his fingers over the bulge in the blanket. Snatching his hand back, he looked at Goten with wide eyes.

Goten smiled devilishly and whispered, "Just grab it. It's really warm and it got hard in my hand. Don't be a pussy Gohan, just do it. I promise if he wakes up, you can blame it all on me." Goten didn't know for sure whether they would get caught or not, but his reassurances were only to ensure that he didn't do this alone. As horny as he was, he wasn't sure he would stop at the idea of their plaything waking up.

"Man Goten, how do you do it? I'm much older and I have a fiancé, but this blows my mind." To his brother's insistence, he touched his hand back to the lump of heat and hardness protruding through the blanket. Hissing lightly, he licked his lips as Goten watched him intently, smiling like an idiot.

"Hot, isn't it?"

"Yeah, man I didn't know it felt this good."

"I bet it would feel even better without the blanket." Goten's smirk got wider.

"What? You mean…t-take it off?" Goten nodded mischievously. The perverted little boy crawled over the sleeping ones body and got to his knees on the other side of the bed, leaning in close and waiting.

"Go ahead, pull it off." Anticipation raced around in his nerves and he had to fight to keep still. Gohan scowled determinedly and without another moment to lose, he slowly slid the blanket down.

What he saw made his eyes bulge in their sockets and his hand shoot up to cover the surprised gasp the threatened to explode from his face. Goten bit down on his lip so hard it bled.

The snoozing figure was nude. Nothing. Not even a pair of tighty whities.

"Oh god!"

"Shit!" The Saiyan youngster cursed aloud, chewing ferociously on his lip and gripping the side of the bed. Under the circumstance, Gohan ignored the profanity and sucked at the drool the he was unconsciously let drip out of his mouth.

"Wow Gohan. That good huh? Can't resist drooling all over the place. Move." Goten pulled his hand away and immediately went for the throbbing pillar of flesh that rose up from between sinewy thighs.

The moment Goten's hand made contact, the oblivious sleeping man groaned and squirmed a bit in his sleep. Instead of running like they planned, they both turned to stone at the sudden movement, neither able to move an inch.

A bead of sweat rolled down Gohan's temple as he tried to keep as still as possible. Goten, the little hentai, still had his hand on his fathers dick, but he too had found it impossible to move.

"Goten…" Gohan growled quietly.

"Wait, he didn't wake up." His little brother replied stiffly.

"I'm outta here." Gohan got up and hurriedly but quietly made his way to the door, fully intent on leaving Goten to fend for himself.

"Then I guess you won't get a taste."

Gohan stopped dead in his tracks, and sighed in frustration. The little shit had him. The only reason Gohan had agreed to come on the ridiculously dangerous adventure was because he wanted a nothing more than to taste. Just one taste. One lick and he was gone. But if he left now…

"I'm not going anywhere because if you leave now, I'll never let you live it down."

Goten's hand rubbed sensually at the velvet skin of their fathers cock, loving the feel of the heavy, thick length in his hand. He moaned under his breath, marveling at how soft the skin was covering the steel hard flesh. To Goten, nothing had ever looked better and he was going to take as much advantage of tonight as he possibly could.

Gohan watched his little brother fondle the older Saiyan, wringing his hands nervously. He resolved to be more forthcoming like Goten, but it was hard when he had no idea what he was doing. What he wanted to do was extremely dangerous but after experimenting with their father's sleep patterns and what stages of sleep he slept in, they both decided they could get away with some of the things they had fantasized about for years. It was all Goten's idea. It was he who wanted molest their sire in his sleep, assuring Gohan that they sure as hell couldn't do it while he was awake.

Unbeknownst to their father, the two half breeds plotted for weeks on how they were going to go about it. Nearly every night they watched him sleep, poking him and shaking him lightly and tapping him. When he never woke up, they concluded that he was not easy to rouse and that it was time to put their plans into motion.

"Aren't you going to touch him? If you want to suck him now, you better do it before I do, because once I get my mouth on it, I won't be willing to share."

Gohan's little brother was the most perverted kid he ever met. Made possible by the fact that their mother allowed him more freedom to go where he wished and do what he wanted. These things included staying at Master Roshi's house and ogling pornography with the pig and the bald guy, Krillin, who occasionally joined them, despite his defensive position about not being a perv like the old man and the pig.

Gohan however, was different. Straight as an arrow and even engaged he went through life the way any normal Saiyan earthling would, not a care in the world but very little freedom. It was only 7 months ago that he began surveying the way his younger brother talked to and looked at their father. Nothing like the way it was when he was a kid.Goten would ask him questions Gohan would have never dreamed of asking and unabashedly stared their father down when he wasn't looking. But Gohan was looking.

Wanting to know why Goten looked like he wanted to jump his Dad's bones, he simply asked. The answer he got stunned him, but not in the way it would have a normal person. What stunned him was that he wasn't the only one. Goten thought about it too.

Ever since that night he had seen…

Maybe it was just a coincidence, but when the younger boy told him exactly what he wanted to do, it was up to Gohan to decide whether he wanted in on the action.

It was just their luck that their Mother had gone to spend the night at her father's house out of sheer frustration because of her husband.

Now they were in their father's room, with him laid out, naked and sleeping, abusing him while he snored on, totally oblivious to the eager hands stroking his cock and rubbing absently at his hip.

Although this was all Goten's idea, this was Gohan's night. His turn. While Goten lusted longer, he was the kind that enjoyed the fruits of delayed gratification and wanted to wait until Thursday night. It was alright with Gohan, so long as he wasn't alone.

Goten didn't let go of their fathers erection, letting a small smile cross his face. "Go ahead, do it." Gohan noted that Goten never allowed his hand to move, but shrugged it off as nothing. A solid but warm heaviness settled in his chest and stomach, and he knew it was fear. Aroused fear, but fear nonetheless.

What if he woke up….?

"We don't have all night, suck him already, geez!" Goten snapped, waggling the erection in his hand and glaring pointedly at Gohan. "Right." Gohan whispered.

Lifting his hand to put it on his father's dick, Goten slapped it away. "Don't touch it. I've got it, just go on."

Swallowing, he leaned forward and pressed his red wet lips to the tip of Goku's cock. Staunching a groan, he opened up and let the warmth of the head slide in. "Damn." He mumbled around it. It felt even better to have it in his mouth then it did to have it in his hand.

"Suck on it, Gohan." Goten encouraged in a hushed but horny voice. The younger boy was lead hard in his pants, watching his brother leaning down with their father's cock in his mouth, eyes closed blissfully. As much as he wanted some too, he rather liked watching Gohan do it.

Gohan sucked lightly at the tip, not wanting to wake Goku. His twitching hands couldn't help themselves and came up, slipping under Goten's arm, to grip the sleeping man's hips. Flicking his tongue around the head, his lips slid down, fitting as much as he could in. Licking and sucking his way down, he stopped when he couldn't get anymore in, which just so happened to be where Goten's hand was. Lips pressed against his brother's hand, he slurped hungrily, saliva collecting in his mouth to drip onto Goten's fingers as his head bobbed faster in Goku's lap.

"That is sooo hot." Goten whispered. He had pitched a tent the moment he walked in the room and his left hand had already gone to work on his hard cock through the silk material of his pajamas.

Meanwhile Goku's eyes fluttered in his lids as he slipped in and out of REM sleep. Something felt funny, good, but funny. Where it felt funny confused him. In his dream, there were memories of Cell and Android 19 but nothing in that dream was arousing.

Yet for some reason, he could feel a hot prickling sensation in his groin, which only meant he was hard. He wasn't fantasizing about the Androids, but he couldn't wake up and figure out why his dream was slowly morphing into an image of Vegeta with his head between his legs.

At the muffled moans coming from Goku, Gohan doubled his efforts, getting so into his sucking, that he forgot all about the possibility that he might wake up. Goten squeezed harder on the thickness and starred at Goku through heavy lidded eyes. Then, he looked back at Gohan and groaned. Any second he was going to blow his load and he just knew it wouldn't be long before Gohan did too, what with the way he was grinding against the bed.

Goku gasped in his sleep as a very skillfully tongue wrapped around the head of his painfully hard erection. Ohh…that was some mouth Vegeta had… His hips pumped up to the eager mouth as his climax neared in the distance.

"Uhhhh….sh-shit Vegeta, oh man, that's nice…"

Goten and Gohan both looked at each other, mouth's hanging open in shock. "Vegeta?!" They both cried in small voices. That explained a few things…

"Keep going, Gohan. Make him cum, I wanna see." Gohan's hands tightened on Goku's hips, pulling them up toward his hungry mouth. Goten's hand snaked down to fondle the man's balls, while the other worked furiously in his pants. Goku's hips shifted, thrusting them up to press himself against the back of Gohan's throat. He moaned loudly, making Gohan blush and Goten whimper.

"God, he's sexy, isn't he Gohan? Shit, I'm about to cum." The younger Saiyan cursed. His hand shook as it flew over his erection, his head fell back and he bit his already bloody lip harder, moaning as quietly as he could, which wasn't that quiet at all.

"Ah! Ah! Dad! Hunnhhh!!" He cried out, coating the inside his boxers shorts with cum.

Scraping his teeth along the underside and head of their father's cock, Gohan was almost choked to an early grave when Goku's slammed his spasming hips up and shoved the rest of himself down his son's throat. Gohan pulled back, his throat clenching at the sudden intrusion and received a mouthful of warm, gushing fluid.

He moaned a surprised 'oh' around it when he realized what it was and swallowed enthusiastically, squeezing his eyes shut as he tumbled over the edge of orgasm himself.

One more thrust into the side of the bed and that was it, his breath gone as he sprayed cum by what felt like the gallons, slowly rolling his hips as he came down from the blinding white high.

Some of the cum dribbled down his chin and he moved back to let the rest hit his face and some on his chest. He couldn't take it all, too overcome by his own climax, he lost the ability to swallow or breathe after the first few shots. Goku's hips settled back down on the mattress as he let a contented sigh out and relaxed back into deep slumber.

Goten thought the sight was extremely erotic and pounced on his older brother, attacking his lips with his own and licking up whatever traces of sperm he could find. His tongue swept over Gohan's as the boys lost themselves in the kiss, hornier than dogs in heat.

Goten's hands rested on his father's thighs as he leaned over to went down to Gohan's chest. The taste was salty, but not bitter, a little sweet, but to Goten, because it was his father's, it tasted exquisite.

Licking his way wantonly down his brother's chest, he ran his tongue alone the dips and ridges in the older man's flat stomach, making his way down.

There was certainly no cum down there, Gohan observed. Except in his boxers. The little boy looked so horny, and so…good. Putting his hands on Goten's head to stop him, he pulled his brother up and looked into his eyes.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"No. Gods Gohan, I-I think I…"

"You don't have to say it. Let's get out of here, before he wakes up to find two boys on his bed and cum on his sheets."

Goten smiled. He knew what they just did would only make him what to do it more. He wanted his father but…now he also wanted Gohan. His older brother looked so damn sexy sucking their Dad off, he just couldn't resist.

And to think he had to go back to his room and watch the other gorgeous demi Saiyan get into his bed…Goten smirked.

Maybe, when Gohan went to sleep…

END.

Thanks to all that reviewed my previous fics, I am flattered by the praise and will continue to write requests for Soncest, and more if anyone wants. I'm also coming out with a Final Fantasy X fic and an Outlaw Star fic, and of course, more Dragonball Z fics.


End file.
